


The Siren Spell

by cowpencil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Bestiality, Body Modification, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Harems, Incest, Large Cock, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Orgy, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Small Penis, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowpencil/pseuds/cowpencil
Summary: A very sexually frustrated Ron Weasley decided to go searching in the restricted section one night, where he found the answer to all of his problems. Now with an irresistible and all powerful voice, he sets out to take control of his life, and may just end up saving the wizarding world along the way.Updates will be sporadic and quite far apart. Tags will be added over time.





	1. Chapter 1: The Spell

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter has no smut, but there will be lots to come.

Chapter 1:

Ron fell back against his pillow, still unsatisfied. His own hand just wasn't enough anymore. After fucking Lavender during Slughorn's Christmas party, nothing else was good enough. That had been great, but now Lavender felt they were 'going too fast' and 'she needed time'. Dumb bitch.

 

Ron sat up sharply, a new incentive in the forefront of his mind; 'This is ridiculous, I'm a bloody wizard. There has to be something that can help me.' Grabbing Harry's cloak, he stomped (quietly) to the restricted section of the library. While he was roaming the shelves, he felt a… a tugging sensation in his chest towards one book in particular, the binding milky white. Not daring to light up his wand, he grabbed it and hurried back to his bed.

 

Back behind the curtains, he lit up his wand and examined the book. At first he had no clue what the title said, but as he blinked a few times, the letters seemed to rearrange themselves into English; "Spells for Dominance". Just reading that made him feel hornier. He opened it to the first page and read the spell there.

 

"The Siren Spell. Use this to make your voice impossible to resist. Includes imposing sexual desire, imposing ideas, advanced body modification, body control, etc. Not even the most advanced occlumens can resist, exponentially more powerful than the Imperius curse and commands cannot be cancelled unless the commander so wishes it. To cast, but your wand to your lips and say (clearly) 'Sumat per mandatum meum'. To use, simply focus of the person you are addressing and speak forcefully. They will not stop obeying until the order is carried out, which can be indefinately. To use on yourself, make eye contact in a mirror and do the same. Works on all living things. Once orders have been carried out, the victim will forget everything about it unless commanded otherwise There are no limits to what can be achieved."

 

All of that sounded amazing, but Ron couldn't stop looking at the illustrations. There was a man speaking to another man, followed by the second man holding his hole open and, from the looks of things, begging the first to dominate him. Wasting no time, Ron proceeded to cast the spell and jack off to those images that promised so much. He then fell asleep and dreamed of ways to use his newfound power.


	2. Chapter 2: Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron tests out the spell on Lavender

**Chapter 2:**

When Ron woke up, he didn't feel any different, but still  wanted to test the effectiveness of the spell. After a quick bite to eat at breakfast, he asked Lavender (gently as not to accidentally trigger the enchantment) to come with him to the room of requirement. He'd been thinking a lot about what to say, and was getting hard just by thinking of the possible results.

 

Once they were there, he asked for a large couch and then sat Lavender down. Making sure to focus on her and what he wanted, he spoke forcefully **"You are desperate to have sex with me, you feel as if you will go crazy if you have to go one more second without me inside you. . You want to be properly filled with my seed so bad that you won't stop trying until you are. You will stop and forget everything when I say 'horseradish', at which point you will also stop feeling the aftereffects."**

 

At first, all she did was sit still and blink a few times, so Ron assumed it hadn't worked and readied herself for a berating when she suddenly inhaled sharply and dove for the crotch of his trousers.

"Please master, please," she panted as she started stripping, "I need you inside me, I'm so empty, I need to be filled!" A closer look at her face confirmed she was crying, her whole body shaking with need. By now she was completely naked and humping against Ron's groin. "Please please please" she begged. Ron stood up and bent her over the arm of the couch, exposing her dripping pussy. "You're such a slut aren't you." he sneered, "I bet you'd fuck anyone right now just to get something inside that gaping pussy of yours."

“Yes master, I’m so empty, I need to be filled! Please, fill my slutty pussy with your big fat cock!”

 

With that, he held her legs opened and penetrated her in one thrust. The wet heat was the best thing Ron had ever felt. The noises she was making were incredible. She gave a high-pitched squeal, and it occurred to Ron that she was cumming just from being filled. With that thought, he started fucking her with abandon, hard and fast and deep. Naturally, it didn't take very long before he was erupting inside her and she was squealing and squirting her juices everywhere. Satisfied for the first time in weeks, he pulled out and sat down, his legs threatening to give out from under him. Lavender was dazed for a few moments, but then frantically started trying to cram all of Ron's seed that had leaked out of her pussy back in again.

 

It was then that Ron really thought about what he could do with this new voice of his, and he started planning. But first, there was someone else he wanted to get.

 

Keeping an eye on the time, he allowed Lavender to worship him and beg for his seed until the end of their first lesson, when he sent Lavender on her way and ran out to intercept Harry before he got to Charms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will skip to the holidays. The in between time will be mostly canon-compliant


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning the harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping to the holidays after Harry arrives, Ron makes an announcement to his family and has a bit of fun with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a long chapter, but I want to thank everyone who left comments, they really spurred me into getting this one done.

**Chapter 3;**

Ron groggily blinked his eyes a few times before launching out of bed with excitement. Today was the day. He was finally going to use his power for something other than quick shags in the room of requirement. It was the holidays and Harry had arrived the night before. It had been a little messy, but that was a yesterday problem. He’d been planning out what to say since school had finished.

After quickly getting dressed, he gathered everyone around the breakfast table under the guise that he had an announcement to make (well, it was an announcement of sorts, just not in the traditional sense). Making sure he had everyone’s attention, he took a moment to look everyone in the eyes before speaking intently; **“To everyone seated here, you are all my servants now. You will obey my commands at all times.  You are all desperate to be filled by me, and you will crave my seed constantly. All you can think about from now on is serving me and my pleasure. Women will be completely hairless below their necks, and all above the age of 25 will appear as they did when they were 20. Men will be lubricated and cleaned at all times. You will get in a line and present to me once I’ve finished speaking. You will all get pregnant unless I specifically tell you otherwise. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur, you will go now and wait outside my room to receive further instructions.”**

By now he was used to the stillness followed by sudden inhale, although seeing so many people do it in unison was somewhat satisfying.

This was followed by everyone rushing in a mad scramble to get their clothes off which only served to make the blood rush to his swelling cock faster. Before long, everyone at the table was kneeling on the floor with their ass in the air, displaying glistening (and dripping in some cases) pussies and assholes. Everyone was heavily panting. First in line was Molly, apparently her frumpy clothes had been hiding a rather impressive set of breasts, and the de-ageing of her body had removed all unsightly wrinkles and flab, leaving only a slightly plump but otherwise surprisingly attractive body. Ron’s cock got even harder at the sight of her smooth and soaked pussy lips.

Bending over and pushing the tip of his penis against her sopping cunt ever so slightly, he whispered in her ear; 

“Why don’t you tell me what you want.”

It took a while for her lust-addled brain to process the words, which wasn’t helped by the fact that all she could think about was getting his throbbing prick to enter her. Once she had managed to untangle the words, she panted breathily; ”Please, master, I need…I need you…in me…master…” All of this was done while desperately trying to push back against Ron’s cock.

Smirking, he allowed just the head to penetrate her while replying “What was that? I think you’re trying to say that you want me to fill you, to breed you, to make you swell with my child. Do you want that? Do you want me to put my dick in the hole I came from? Is that what you need?”

“Yes! Yes, please, yes! I need it, I need to be bred! Master please!” Molly begged.

Ron’s smile widened as he finally gave her what she wanted and entered her in one hard thrust. Molly screamed in pleasure, which quickly turned into a moan. Wasting no time, Ron began fucking her in hard, punishing thrusts, leaving her drooling in near delirium. Feeling himself nearing the edge, he making sure to go deep within her before releasing, the hot spurts of cum going into her womb sending Molly over the edge one last time in an orgasm that left her slumping half asleep on the floor.

In preparation for today, Ron had given himself an enlarged cock and balls, and increased his stamina and orgasm control.

This meant it only took a few seconds before he was ready to move on to the next person in line, who happened to be Fred, who was heavily making out with George. Ron growler in satisfaction before slapping Fred heavily on the ass, causing them to spring apart and Fred to emit a small moan. This did not go unnoticed.

Ron smirked again and pulled Fred closer while asking George to fetch a chair. George hastily complied without Ron even needing to turn on his spell-given voice (turns out that a previous order to follow commands is pretty handy). Ron sat down, pulling Fred onto his lap, who responded by moaning and pushing is ass back against Ron’s prick. Ron pushed Fred down again with a chuckle, saying “Not so fast there…” He began to fondle Fred’s penis before frowning and saying “Oh no, that won’t do. This is far too big for someone like you. Your only purpose now is a breeding bitch to carry my children and a willing cum dump for me and anyone I choose to give you to.” Ron’s smirk only increased as he felt Fred get even harder from these words. The conditioning had worked even better than expected. After planning what to say, beckoned George over and addressed both of them; **“Fred and George, your penises will shrink to two inches long, and you will desire literally nothing other than getting pregnant and being filled.”** He watched in satisfaction as their cocks shrunk down and they began rubbing their wet holes against his thighs. Fred even went so far as to start trying to lower himself onto Ron’s prick. Ron immediately lifted Fred off and spun him around, laying him over his lap. “That was a bit rude, wasn’t it? George, go and snog Fred while I teach him a lesson.” As George crawled around to do so, Ron noticed that Fred was humping his leg, to which he responded with a hard smack on the ass. Fred moaned loudly in response, although it was mostly swallowed by George, and Ron felt a squirt of pre-cum hit his leg. He followed up by a dozen more on quick succession, leaving Fred with a tantalisingly red ass and a dazed expression on his face. Interestingly, his ass was now dripping with clear lubricant. In one fluid movement Ron spun him around and impaled him on his member, which caused Fred to cum immediately and go limp like a rag doll. After a few short jackhammer thrusts, he released deep inside him before removing him and lying him on the floor.

After taking a second to make sure that the seed wasn’t leaking out of Fred, he turned to a heavily panting and painfully hard George and grinned; “Your turn now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we'll see the one on one meetings with the few he suggested. I'm not going to go into detail with the rest of that orgy as I find it can get a bit repetitive.


	4. Fleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron goes upstairs and gives his orders to Fleur. He's getting revenge for being turned down for the Yule ball in a creative way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, but all your comments really motivated me.

After releasing his last drops of cum deep into the bowels of Bill, Ron pulled out, leaving him asleep in a post orgasmic haze with the rest of the room. He then walked up the stairs to find Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur waiting outside his room, all looking painfully aroused with nipples hard enough to cut glass and clear fluid running down their legs. Upon seeing him, they all shuddered, and a fresh wave of arousal began dripping onto the floor. Ron raked his eyes over his new pets and smirked, this was going to be fun. After a moment of careful deliberation, he selected who would go first.

 

"Fleur, enter my room and sit on my bed. The rest of you, **you may entertain yourselves but you will not be able to find release until I inseminate you. You will barely find satisfaction from this, and girls, you may not fuck yourselves on Harry's cock."** Due to his earlier order to have his commands obeyed, he only needed to use siren-speak for their physical reactions.

 

Hermione immediately pulled Harry's head down against her soaking pussy, which he began to pleasure with his tongue and three of his fingers. Hermione began moaning, but soon cried out for Harry to go harder, and added three of her own fingers. Per Ron's instructions, she was barely able to find satisfaction from this and got more and more frustrated. At the same time, Ginny crouched behind Harry and began rimming him, all while trying her best to shove her own fist in her little cunt. After a few minutes of watching this, Ron's cock was as hard as ever, and he left them to go and deal with Fleur.

 

He entered his room to find her sitting on his bed diddling herself. Suddenly furious, he slapped her on the cheek, ignoring the moan this caused. 

 

"Ignorant bitch! I was going to show you mercy, but clearly you don't deserve it. **No touching yourself!"**

 

Fleur whimpered and put her hands at her side, barely resisting humping the blanket for just a bit of friction.

 

"Do you want to know what I have planned for you? Revenge. You humiliated me. Now, finally, you'll get what you deserve. **You are so desperate to be filled, you will fuck yourself on anything possible. Despite this, you will only be able to cum when I fuck you. Nothing will every be enough for you greedy cunt except me, but you will spend every waking minute trying to satisfy yourself. You will get a tiny amount of satisfaction from having someone else cum in you, but it will fade quickly. You may do anything to try fill yourself"**

 

After the routine stillness and inhale, Fleur desperately shoved four fingers in her pussy, which turned to her whole fist, which turned to desperate sobbing when it wasn't enough. Deciding to help her out a bit, Ron wandlessly conjured an entire sex shop's worth of dildos (over the year, he had slowly been increasing his intelligence and magic strength until he was leagues above even Dumbledore in both. Then he sat back in his chair to watch the show.

 

Fleur immediately grabbed the closest thing to her, a medium sized vibrator that she began fucking herself with, hard and fast. It was soon discarded for a magically cold, smallish dildo that caused her whole body to shudder as it penetrated her. After discarding this, she found the crown jewel. A dildo suctioned onto the floor that was the size of a horse's cock. She positioned herself above it, and then quickly slammed down on to it, spasming and moaning in ecstasy, but soon having to lift herself up and down, as the enormous phallus still wasn't enough for her.

 

Ron could have happily watched this all day, but his cock was just itching to be buried in something, and Fleur still had a lot more punishment to endure. Banishing the sex toys, he told her to leave him for now, and she ran off downstairs to try find someone to give her the tiniest bit of satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, he gives orders to the next of his slaves.


	5. Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one, Ron takes Ginny and turns her into his little servant. Key word being little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I've been trying to prolong the actual sex, but I'm having trouble. My next work will be from the bottom's perspective so that might make it a bit easier. Also after a couple chapters, there'll be proper orgies that I'll be able to describe in a bit more detail (hopefully)

Wasting no time after dismissing Fleur, Ron walked out and assessed the situation. At this point, Harry was fisting himself while Hermione and Ginny were 69-ing.

"I hate to break this up everyone, but Ginny, it's your turn."

Ginny immediately squealed with excitement and pleasure, before detangling herself from Hermione and bouncing into Ron's room.

Ron told Ginny to sit on the bed while he sat back in his chair.

"Mum always loved you more than me. She always prattled on about your innocence and sweetness. That innocence is going to be long gone by the time I'm done with you.

**"You are going to be my slave, my pet. Your body will go back to when you were eight, but you will constantly be horny for me. I am your Daddy and you worship me, you will do anything I tell you to. You constantly crave my seed, and it's all you will eat. You won't age and your pregnancies won't change your body in any way."**

Ron leaned back and watched as Ginny's body shrank. She now had an adorable innocent face with a flat chest and a tiny, hairless pussy. She got off the bed and kneeled before him.

"Daddy, may I please have a treat? I'm hungry"

She said this with a high voice and a childish pout on her face. Ron's smile deepened as he beckoned to his new pet to come sit on his lap. He held her hips, positioning her tiny cunny near his throbbing cock.

"Is this what you want, baby? Do you want Daddy to shove is big cock in your little cunny and make it all feel better?"

Before waiting for a response, he captured her lips in a deep kiss, plundering her little mouth as she moaned and humped his leg. Not wanting to hurt his little pet, he carefully inserted a finger into her, causing her to release a louder moan into his mouth, and push back on his finger desperately. 

"Please... Daddy... I... I need more!"

Ron removed the finger, which was met by a whine as Ginny tried to find some more friction for her aching pussy. Ron lifted her off his lap and put her back on the floor.

"Why don't you get Daddy ready by making his cock nice and wet for you?"

She took his pulsating member in her small hands and gave it a kiss, which was such an erotic sight that Ron almost came then and there. She put the end into her mouth and begun sucking, followed by her licking up and down the whole length to get it lubricated. All the while, her arousal was dripping onto the floor behind her.

After a few minutes of this, Ron had had enough, and ordered her back up onto his lap. Positioning her with the tip of his cock against her pussy, he whispered in her ear,

"Are you ready for Daddy?"

She whined and frantically tried to push back against him.

"Uh uh uh," Ron lifted her off again "I need an answer first."

"Daddy please, I need it, I'm so empty...Please!"

This quickly dissolved into a shriek of pleasure as Ron quickly bottomed out, his heavy cock hitting all her special spots and making stars flash before her eyes. He barely gave her eight-year-old cunt time to adjust before lifting her up and slamming her down again, each time causing more and more pleasure until she couldn't do anything but allow herself to be used (not that she minded). Ron was heartily enjoying the feel of her incredibly tight pussy, and only lasted a few more thrusts before grunting and spilling his cum deep into her fertile womb.

Already perking up again at the though of what she'd look like as an obscenely pregnant preteen, he lay her down on the bed and went out to get the next slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit stuck for what to do to Harry and Hermione in the next few chapters, if you have any ideas post them in the comments and I'll have a look.


End file.
